On the Internet, content hosting services or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share media items or data content. Such media items or data content may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content such as blogs, social media pages, short original videos, pictures, photos, articles, avatars, software programs, games, etc. Social networking services allow users to share media items or data content with other users.
Content hosting sites and social networking sites allow users to create social shares, such as comments or posts. The social shares can include references to media items or data content. The social shares can be displayed as comments or posts on the content hosting services or social networking site. However, when the social shares are displayed on the content hosting services or social networking site, metadata associated with the references included in the social shares may not be displayed or may include redundant information.